The Love I Can't Have
by HawkRider
Summary: After returning from the Digital World, Takuya finds himself longing for someone. But who? ?  You've probably already guessed /Takuya. Yaoi.


**Right. Here is a completely random one-shot, the idea of which has been buzzing around my skull for ages, just not quite so long as 'The Barrier'. I feel that there should be fics for this pairing, but please don't ask me why. I don't know.**

**Anyway, I really hope that you enjoy this.**

**If anyone actually reads this.**

**Note: _Italics_ means it's in Takuya's head. Normal means it's spoken out loud. Finally, me no own.**

"I hate this!"

"Hate what?" I jumped. I didn't realize Izumi was behind me.

"N-Nothing." I lied. Very badly.

"Then why yell?" Man, she just wouldn't give up.

"Sheesh, fine. It's just, well..." I looked round. The corridor was deserted, but for us two. "...I have this crush on someone." I told her, already regretting it.

"Really? Who?" I really wish that we didn't go to the same school. But really, what were the chances?

"Someone." I answered. _Not small enough._ I thought.

"Can I have a clue?" She asked. "Or you can tell me." Her eyes glinted. "I'll give you cookies!" _Curses. She knows my weakness. _She held up a bag, which I could see were filled with delicious-looking treats. "She opened the bag and pulled one out, slowly taking a bite. She chewed, swallowed, then smiled. "Molto bene!" I knew enough Italian to understand that.

"Grr, fine. It's A..."

"Takuya! There you are!" Shinya came running up, and I made a mental note to thank him later. Maybe I'd get him a little treat. He does share my weakness for cookies...

"Hi Shinya!" Izumi called, patting my brother on the head. He tried to brush her hand away, failing miserably.

"Mum's waiting for us." He told me, finally getting away from Izumi's hand. "And I thought you already had a boyfriend, Izumi."

"Yeah..." She paused, her expression going from dreamy, to puzzled, followed by concern and finally horror. "Oh, great. I'm late for my date with Junpei!" She cried, face-palming. "See you!" She cried, running off.

"Takuya..." is tone reminded me of the probable terror that awaited us.

Our mother.

"We'd better run." I said, darting off down the corridor.

We were out five hours before we got home. A full five hours.

Then again, we were doing part of our Christmas shopping, mainly for friends and Dad. It didn't stop me from giving Shinya the little treat I had planned, a small box of his favourite kind of cookies. He was overjoyed, and suspicious, when I gave them to him, but I told him it was a thank you. Wasn't a lie either. Then he was off again, searching for some gift.

Meanwhile, I wandered through the shopping center, finally finding the shop I wanted. I bought what I needed, and went to meet back up with 'The Boss', as her nickname was.

When we got home, we went to hide the gifts right away. And we had to be cunning. One year, Shinya managed to guess all of his presents before he opened even one.

We've hidden them ever since.

"_Hello Agunimon."_ I thought. I saw him appear, transparent, ghost-like, in front of me. He sat down on the bed.

"_Hello Takuya._" He said, what could have been a small smile on his lips. It was hard to tell though.

"So..." I wasn't fully sure what to say.

"_Could I ask you something? Other than that?" _He predicted my overused joke.

"Sure."

"_Who is this crush of your's? You've blocked me off from it, but Vritramon's been teasing me about it. And he is too good at that kind of thing."_

"I'm not going to tell you. All I'll say is that it isn't somebody I can easily date." I told him.

"_You, are almost as bad as Vritramon."_ He muttered. I chuckled.

"Takuya?" Shinya walked in and Agunimon faded. I looked over to the bags to see if his gift was visible, but it wasn't. Thankfully. "Who were you talking to?" He asked.

"No one." I answered. "So what did you get for Dad?" I asked.

"Well..." He carried on talking while I thought about my crush, hoping for something to happen, something that meant we could be together.

I cursed under my breath. It was late, and everyone else was asleep. Even Agunimon. It was just me.

"Why him?" I muttered. "Why not someone else?" I thought.

"_Because you love him._" The slight snarl in the voice told me that it was Vritramon.

"What?" I asked him.

"_Because you love him._" He repeated. I sighed.

"I heard. But is there anything else you need to talk about?"

"_I thought there was something you may like to know._"

"Please say it isn't more relationship advice."

"_No." _He chuckled._ "Me, Bokomon, Neemon and Kazemon were doing some searching, and we found you can still use the Spirits."_ He told me. I sat up.

"Really?"

"_Yeah. Funnily enough, Neemon was the one who figured it out. He forgot right after, but still..."_

"Right. So, what's the trick?"

"_You can use your phone. There's some feature on there, and when you select that, it acts just like the D-tector."_

"Thanks. I'll tell the others tomorrow. It'd be good for Halloween, or fancy-dress parties." Vritramon laughed, a rather scary sound. "Please don't do that."

"_Sorry."_ He chuckled "_I forget how scary my laugh is." _I chuckled.

"Right... Any clues as to where this feature is?"

"_No. Sorry."_

"Right." I yawned. "Man, I'm tired."

"_Get some sleep. I'll make sure Agunimon doesn't find out._"

"Thanks. Night."

"_Night._"

Christmas day came fast. True, it was only a few weeks, but even those passed quickly. And I have to say, there was still the matter of that sleepless night. I hadn't tried that feature yet, despite finding it the next day, but then there was the fancy-dress party we had tonight. Shinya panicked when he found out, and has now settled for something, though he hasn't told us yet. I just decided to go as Agunimon. Hey, what they don't know, can't hurt them.

Now, I just need to figure out a way of explaining it...

But that could come later. I had presents to unwrap.

Shinya finally came down, dressed in a very strange outfit. It looked like a cross between Robin Hood and Peter Pan, Disney versions. It was actually rather funny to see. Then, my parents came down. They were dressed as Snow White and her Prince. Thankfully, the genders were the right way round. I shook my head.

"Really?" I asked.

"Funny. Shinya just asked us that." She paused. "Where's your outfit?"

"Wait." Did I hear her right? "We're opening the gifts in fancy dress?" I was shocked.

"Yes. We did tell you."

"When?"

"Yesterday." Dad said. "I guess you must have been off in that little world of your's."

"Fine. I'll go get dressed." I grumbled. I ran up to my room. "Agunimon? Ready?" I asked him.

"For what?"

"It's time to Spirit Evolve. It should have been later, but there was an...unexpected turn of events."

"_Right. Now, let's get this over with."_ I Spirit Evolved, then headed down, controlling what I do. My parents gasped when they saw me.

"Wow..." Dad breathed, surprised.

"I didn't think you'd take it that seriously." Mum said. I sat down without answering.

"Wow, that's a cool outfit Takuya!" Shinya called.

"Thanks. Now, should we get these open?" I asked, hoping that they didn't notice my voice was slightly lower than normal.

I yawned as I finished opening the gifts. Man, I was tired. I'd been up the whole night in a muted conversation with Vritramon, which ended when Agunimon woke. That was about six. I knew that I wouldn't get much sleep, so I'd decided just to grab a book.

"Calm down Shinya." My mother broke my train of thought. I looked across to see Shinya practically tearing through his gifts, barely sparing any of them a glance.

"Sheesh. They're not going anywhere." I reminded him. He looked up, and noticed the two piles of wrapping paper that reached about half his height. "Mum, I think you're going to get complaints from the APOWP again." I joked.

"Don't remind me. For people against the use of wrapping paper, they certainly don't seem to mind using too much paper for letters. I think it was three postmen who almost broke their arm from carrying them." She shook her head at the memory. "Can't you let me forget that Takuya?" She asked.

"No. After all, exhibit A..." I held up the case of a game. "This was wrapped in this." I picked up the paper used for that, which looked to be about half a roll.

"All right. Fine. Less wrapping next year." The tiara she was wearing slipped down her head a little, and Dad pushed it back into place.

"...How much did that outfit cost you?" I asked, feeling a little curious.

"About 5000 yen..." She commented. "I've got it until the fifth."

"This cost...3000 yen to buy." I lied, thankfully well for once.

"Show off." Shinya muttered, reaching for another gift. I chuckled.

"How much was yours then?"

"8000..." He muttered, slightly sorrowfully.

"For how long?"

"Until the third..."

"That's a lot..."

"Hey! How likely are you to use that outfit?"

"There are five fancy dress parties I've been invited to by the end of January, not including the two night one I'm going to next week."

"Really?"

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Who, exactly, is invited to five fancy dress parties in a month?"

"Me?" I asked, sarcastically. "Hey, you've stopped unwrapping! It's a miracle!"

"Ha ha. That's because I've run out of presents." He said.

"Maybe not..." I pointed under the tree, where there was still a considerable pile from several relatives and friends. "After all, I know you have at least one or two left." I chuckled as his eyes widened. "You give out yours first though." Shinya sprang from his seat as he grabbed a small pile of gifts wrapped in purple.

He handed them round quickly, almost rivaling Garmmon's speed.

"That's an overstatement..."Agunimon muttered.

"What was that?" My dad asked.

"Nothing." I assured him. I forgot that Agunimon spoke for real when I was in his form.

"All right."

"Aren't you going to open them?" Shinya asked. I decided then, as a thank you for changing the subject again, that I'd not take my time in opening it. Normally I'd torture him though. Plus, I was waiting to give someone something.

We opened our gifts, admiring them, before I handed mine out. Four wrapped in red, and one in tissue paper. That went to Shinya, who frowned before pulling apart the sellotape, finding the lump of coal inside.

"What the f..."

"Don't curse Shinya!" Mum interrupted. I chuckled.

"Don't worry Shinya." I pulled out two more red-wrapped gifts and gave him them, still chuckling. He glared at me, then proceeded to tear open the gifts.

"Well, that's the last of them." Agunimon muttered as I set down the last few things. There were several piles of gifts across my bed, all of them very unstable.

"Right. Now, when to keep them..."

"Can't we do that later?" Agunimon complained.

"No. I want to crash on my bed before the party."

"So why not make more stable piles on the floor and sort all of that out later?"

"...Great idea." I paused. "This feels so weird."

"What does?"

"Talking to myself like this."

"Eh. Now people will think you're mad instead of schizophrenic now."

"It's only going to happen when I've Spirit Evolved, you know."

"What about the days where you have to come to school in fancy dress? Hmm, I wonder what people would think of Blitzmon..."

"Probably how Junpei managed to fit in that armor." Agunimon laughed.

"Probably." I smiled.

"_Tell him." _I heard Vritramon say.

"Oh, you just had to choose now to speak up. And I'm curious as to when you became so level-headed."

"Tell who what?" Agunimon asked.

"Vritramon, if this turns out badly, you'll regret it." I warned him. "Right. Um...where to start..."

"_Try telling him what we're talking about."_ Vritramon suggested.

"Okay Agunimon. Right, this started all of the way back in the Digital was someone in our group who I loved, and still do now."

"So, this is about your crush?"

"Yeah. And once I've finished, please don't burn anything." I begged him. "Anyway, when we got back, I was happy to find h...they'd gotten back too, but then I remembered that I could never be with...well...you..." I flinched, expecting something, but it didn't come. "A-Agunimon?" I opened my eyes, without remembering ever closing them, and found I was back in my human form. Agunimon was there by the bed, in his transparent appearance, his head down and what appeared to be tears falling from his eyes. "Agunimon?" I was more worried now. "Are you all right?"

I walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, which felt very real. And solid. "Takuya..." He muttered, looking up. Suddenly, he span around, pinning me to the wall.

"Agunimon? What is it?" I was now rather scared. "Agunim..." I was cut of as he gently pressed his lips against mine. My eyes flew open, then slowly closed as I returned the kiss, reaching round him to pull him closer. We kissed like that a while longer before he finally seemed to be unable to wait any longer.

I felt something, warm and a little wet, running across my lips. I opened my mouth, and allowed the tongue to trace out the edges of my mouth, mapping it out as I moaned into the kiss. I could feel Agunimon smile. "Agunimon..."

There was a knock at the door which caused Agunimon to jump back. "Takuya! Pack a bag! We'll be staying at your Grandmother's overnight!"

"Sure Mum!" I called, Agunimon glaring at the wood. I sighed. "And now the mood is spoiled."

"_You can say that again."_ Agunimon answered, smiling at me. _"Now don't you have something you need to do?"_ He reminded me.

"Oh yeah. Thanks." I smiled at him, a smile he returned. I had never felt happier.

**Ok, lets clear some things up. The APOWP is The Association for the Protection Of Wrapping Paper. As far as I know, this is fictional, but if this is a real thing, then I did not mean to cause any offense and agree that Takuya's mother uses too much wrapping paper.**

**Next, 'The Boss' is what me and my sister refer to our mum at sometimes, when she's not around. Also, the lump of coal Shinya got was inspired by a joke present of my sister's, also a lump of coal.**

**Finally, the idea of an Aguya fic was just the product of my ridiculous imagination.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked and, come Tuesday, I should be updating my other fics. I'm sorry to you people who have waited for so long.**

**Bye!**


End file.
